Part of Me
by Applause2014
Summary: Dawn and Noah are in a happy relationship until Dawn's heart is broken and a part of her dies with her sadness. Gift for Light of the Dawn.


Dawn knew that something was wrong. Noah had just not been himself lately and she felt so alone. Her aura was telling her that he was cheating on her but she just ignored the aura. However, day after day, the aura's cries just kept getting bigger and bigger. She always asked Noah:

"Are you cheating on me? For my aura is telling me so."

"No Dawn. I am not cheating on you. Can we just drop it?" Noah replied within his trademark deadpan voice.

"Fine!"

Well, one day, Dawn had a feeling that she should go to where Noah worked. He worked at a publishing office and had a office on the ground floor. After Noah left, Dawn waited about 30 minutes before leaving too. She drove to his work place and parked her car outside. She waited and waited. A radio program about troubled relationships was on and Dawn looked up and was shocked.

She saw Noah and Cody inside making out!

A part of Dawn just died. She could not believe that Noah would cheat on her with his best friend. To think that her aura was right after all of this time! Her grief turned to anger as she slammed the car door and walked into the building.

It did not take her long to find Noah's office. She swung the heavy bronze doors open to find Noah and Cody making out on the desk and almost getting into sex mode! Dawn was angry!

"You are such a liar!" Dawn yelled at Noah.

This caught Noah's attention. She hit him in the face with a manuscript and as she was walking out, he tried to stop her.

"Dawn, please! Can you let me explain?"

"I am done!"

"What did you say?"

"I am done with you Noah Akamai!"

She walked out and Noah walked in front of her. Dawn just kept walking on. She was angry, angry that a part of her just died.

She drove back to the apartment they shared and she packed up everything she owned. She didn't even lock the door. She drove off and drove for hours head on. She finally arrived at her parents house. She walked to the door and knocked on it. Dawn's mother opened the door... only to find her daughter there.

"Dawn! This is a shock! What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in mother, please?"

Dawn's mother allowed her in. Dawn went to the living room and found her dad there, just watching a regular football game. He kept on watching the football game until he noticed his daughter and he said to her:

"Dumpling! How good it is to see you!"

He rose up and hugged his favorite child. Dawn started crying and was weeping out the waterworks.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You can tell your daddy the problem."

"Ok. Dad, Noah cheated on me. He cheated on me with his best friend and now I feel so alone, like as if a part of me has died."

"Darling, you know that I have never liked him-"

"How well I know."

"I never liked him for I was afraid that he would do something to harm my baby girl. Now, he has done the worse thing posable, cheating with another person."

"Dad, I was wondering if I could move back in with you all. I feel like as if this is my real home and there is no place like home."

Dawn's mom and dad agreed and they allowed her to move back in. It took a while but Dawn did manage to go back to her usual self. Pretty soon, Dawn and her parents went camping, nature walking, and spent hours and hours together and all in happiness.

Several months past and Dawn forgot about Noah. One day, a letter came in and it was self addressed to Dawn. When she opened the letter, she was shocked to find that Noah had written to her. She read the letter aloud and it went like:

_Dear Dawn,_

_I am so alone without you. Your happiness and aura reading skills are missed by me the most. I have found that life without you is the hardest one to live and it's a depressing_ _one._

_I am so sorry that I cheated on you. I was going through a phase of my life and Cody was my closest friend. I just fell for him like the way I fell for you. I did not mean to cheat on such a beautiful person like you. You are the only person I have ever loved and I feel so alone. After you left, I got into a argument with Cody and now we are no longer seeing one another. We may be friends again but that will be not for quite a while._

_I am pleading for you to come back. I still live in the apartment that we shared. Give me another chance to prove myself and I will be faithful to you._

_Always Yours,_

_Noah_

Dawn was in a deep silence after,she read the letter. She went to her room and took a ring from a jewelry box. It was the ring that Noah gave her after they dated. Dawn sighed as she said aloud:

"I gave you chances Noah. You blew it with me and I will never see you again."

Dawn took the letter and the ring and threw them into the fire. As they were turned into ashes, she felt free, like as if a evil part of her was dying with the fire. At last, she was truly free.

* * *

**And there! This was a suggested idea by Light of the Dawn. It is another gift for her and I hope she will enjoy it! If the characters are a bit out of character, please forgive me for I was trying to make this Nawn one shot the best to my writing and typing skills. This Summer is the summer that I have published or updated more. I hope to have some more out soon!**

**Until next time and you know what to do! Please read, review, favor alert and spread the word!**


End file.
